Vilgax
Vilgax is a Chimera Sui Generis from the planet Vilgaxia. He is the main antagonist in the Ben 10 series who first appears in the episode And Then There Were 10. Appearance Ben 10 Before being upgraded, Vilgax was a tall but skinny humanoid with green skin and red eyes. He had tentacles surrounded his face. He wore a black and red suit that exposed his shoulders and hips, which had veiny green skin. He also had green bulbs on either side of his face. After his upgrades, Vilgax was much larger and muscular, with slightly different clothing. His arms were now exposed and were much larger, with black pegs sticking out of them. His mouth was also covered with a breathing mask. Alternate Timeline In an alternate future, Vilgax greatly resembled his upgraded self, only much larger and more muscular. One of his arms is larger than the other and has spikes, although both are significantly larger than before. Personallity Vilgax has a very evil mind. He loves to dictate others and wishes the galaxy belonged to him. He is also willing to do whatever it takes to make his wishes become reality. Although his main priority was the Omnitrix, he now also wants to kill Ben Tennyson for defeating him and ruining his plans so many times. Abillities Vilgax is super strong, stronger than any of Ben's aliens. He is also durable to the point where it is almost impossible to harm or defeat him. Vilgax is extremely intelligent and has great knowledge of the Omnitrix, making him especially dangerous to Ben. He also commands an army of drones. Ben 10 Vilgax first appears in And Then There Were 10, where he is involved in a spac battle with Xylene. He hopes to retrieve the Omnitrix from her ship, but it is jettisoned to Earth instead. The battle injures Vilgax, leaving him disfigured and bound to a healing tank. He sends drones to Earth to retrieve the Omnitrix, but they fail. In Hunted, Vilgax hires three bounty hunters to go to earth and retreive the Omnitrix. He soon learns that Tetrax one of the hunters is a traitor as he helps Ben get away from the other hunters. He then realized that Ben is as intelligent as he is strong. He appeared in The Alliance where he first summons two of his drones to attack Ben and get the Omnitrix. Four Arms however is able to defeat them while fighting against Rojo. Vilgax then soon realized that one of his drones have merged itself with Rojo giving her control of the power. Vilgax then contacts the drone within her brain to get her to obey him. He then commands Rojo to go after Ben and the Omnitrix. Later Upgrade merges with Rojo and the drone where he sees Vilgax for the first time inside Rojo's head. Vilgax sees Ben and warns him that he is going after him. Upgrade then releases the drone from Rojo capturing them both. In Secrets Vilgax finally decides to confront Ben face to face. He has a long battle with him until he realizes Ben is just a child. He then captures Ben bringing him upon his ship to remove the Omnitrix from Ben's wrist. Max Tennyson then drives into Vilgax's ship using the Rust Bucket knocking Vilgax down. Vilgax quickly remembers Max and realizes that he is related to Ben. Max and Ben are then able to defeat Vilgax while putting the Chimerian Hammer in self destruct. In the end the ship is seen blowing up with Vilgax inside it. In Back With A Vengeance, Vilgax teams up with Kevin to take the Omnitrix. Ben has recently unlocked master control. With many attempts, they are eventually trapped in the Null Void. Thinking he had the Omnitrix, Vilgax is fooled and is trapped in the Null Void. Appearances Ben 10 *And Then There Were 10 *Hunted *The Alliance *Secrets *Truth *Back With a Vengeance *Ben 10,000 *Perfect Day *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Ben 10: Alien Force *Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 *Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *Ghost Town *Primus *The Secret of Chromastone *The Final Battle: Part 1 *The Final Battle: Part 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *The Flame Keeper's Circle *A Knight to Remember *The Beginning of the End *The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 *The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *Vilgax Must Croak Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Vilgax appears as the main antagonist of the game. In it, he sends drones to steal DNA from the Omnitrix and uses it to power a Null Void projector from his ship. He sends drones and minions such as Sixsix and Dr. Animo to stop Ben from defeating him. Ben fights him as the final boss, defeating him and sending him into the Null Void, but is unable to recover all of his DNA. Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Vilgax is once again the main villain of the game, setting Null Void Creatures upon the Earth. To stop him, Ben has to travel back in time and stop him before he can start. Vilgax is the final boss of the game, fought in the level Bellwood Revisited. Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game Vilgax himself does not appear, but training robots that look like him appear in the first level. Gallery *Vilgax/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters